<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In my territory by Wingates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269266">In my territory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingates/pseuds/Wingates'>Wingates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace is adorable, Blushing Smoker, Boys Kissing, Disguise, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Stripping, Swearing, Teasing, and so is Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingates/pseuds/Wingates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his pursuit of Blackbeard, Ace gets into trouble and ends up at G-2 for a peculiar mission. After what happened in the city of Nanohana, he never thought he would come across Captain Smoker again, but there they are, face to face in the White Hunter's own territory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One of them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is based on the events of One Piece's 6th cover story: Ace's Great Blackbeard Search.<br/>You can check it out here: https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Ace%27s_Great_Blackbeard_Search</p><p>I obviously changed some things and added names for some random characters. I love this cover story and thought that it was a great opportunity to Ace meet Smoker again.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beautiful clouds all scattered in the blue sky announced the nice weather, perfect for breaking into a Marines base: G-2.</p><p>Ace was in a good mood as always while munching a big sandwich. After going through some trouble trying to gather information about Blackbeard and his whereabouts, he had a mission to accomplish: deliver an important letter at G-2 in the name of Moda. The little girl had saved his life a few days earlier, and he was more than happy to return the favor. </p><p>Moda's parents were the cooks of G-2, and she missed them so much she just wanted them to go back home, even if it was just for a few days. </p><p>And Ace knew how it felt like missing your family. He missed Luffy, Sabo and all his other brothers and father every day. So he was more than just returning a favor, he was also making sure she could see those who were important to her. </p><p>As he approached the G-2, he found the perfect opportunity to sneak in nearby and try to punch some poor guy to steal his clothes right after it. And a boat so small had its advantages, after all. Ace has found a certain kind of cavern (or at least something that looked like it) to hide the boat and start his mission. </p><p>"This is so boring, I can't believe I still have five more hours until my shift is over," said what looked like a seaman apprentice. </p><p>
  <em>Good, he's not even paying that much attention. Ok, let's do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make no sound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just get him from behind and knock him out. </em>
</p><p>And so he did. The guy was now totally unconscious and even when he woke up, he would never be able to tell who attacked him or what happened. </p><p>Ace got the Marines cap and shirt and was ready to sneak in. With his massive tattoo out of sight and acting as <em>Marine</em> as possible, this should be over soon enough. It's not like he's going to spend much time here, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Talk about a goddamn tight shirt.</em>
</p><p>Ace was not used to wearing such an uncomfortable shirt. Well, he was not used to wearing a shirt at all. So he decided to untie the blue scarf attached to the shirt and unbutton it all the way down. He couldn't walk around the base shirtless, of course, but at least he could be a little bold and just wander around with his shirt open. </p><p>The place was bigger than he thought and seemed like a maze to him. Too many corridors and windows and rooms and doors. God, where should he go?</p><p>But then a certain smell got his attention. </p><p>
  <em>Food!</em>
</p><p>He followed the smell and ended up in front of a large cafeteria. A lot of men were eating, laughing and talking to each other. </p><p>Ace just entered the place with all his confidence and good mood and went straight to the amazing variety of food. </p><p>"Who's this guy? An apprentice? A first class?" said someone at one of the tables. </p><p>"Never seen him before. And what is wrong with his uniform anyway?"</p><p>"Weird as fuck," said someone laughing. </p><p>Ace sat on the nearest table after getting a ridiculous amount of food. A chore boy was eating peacefully when he came with a big grin.</p><p>"Hey," said Ace.</p><p>"Hello, sir," the boy responded a bit confused.  </p><p>"Pretty crowded here, huh? You don't mind if I sit here, right?" Ace continued but was already eating. </p><p>"Not at all!" the boy said. He must be fourteen or something around that. </p><p>He was hesitating and tried to be as polite and respectful as possible since his rank within the Marines hierarchy was the lowest one. And judging by Ace's personality and possible age, he was probably a Seaman Apprentice or a Seaman First Class. And why someone of this rank would sit with a mere chore boy he would never know. </p><p>Nevertheless, Ace seemed to be such a nice guy he felt somewhat comfortable around him.</p><p>“You OK? You seem a little bit nervous,” commented Ace.</p><p>The boy was surprised by the sudden question, and stuttered “Yes, sir! I’m fine!”</p><p>“Don’t need to be all formal, I’m just a...”</p><p>
  <em>Admiral? No. Vice-admiral? No, too high. God, how am I supposed to know how many ranks are here? Maybe...</em>
</p><p>“Sir? Sir, are you alright!?”</p><p>Ace was now completely asleep right on his plate.</p><p>“Oh my God, they’ll think I killed him! Sir, please, don’t die on me!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“AH!” The boy nearly had a heart attack when Ace lifted his head from the plate. His face had food all over it, but he didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m sorry, I do that sometimes,” Ace said with a chuckle. “So, what were we talking about?”</p><p>“You scared me, sir! I’m glad you’re alive! Well, you were going to tell me you’re a Seaman First Class... But nevertheless, sir! I’m just a chore boy, I must treat you properly.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>“I see. But... how did you know my rank?” Ace asked confused.</p><p>“Your uniform,” the boy answered even more confused than him. It was so obvious, after all. Everyone knows this.</p><p>“Ah, of course,” he chuckled and made sure he would remember that great piece of information.</p><p>
  <em>Seaman First Class, then. What other ranks are there? I know grandpa Garp is a Vice-Admiral... And that big guy in Alabasta was a Captain, if I recall. Smoker, right? Yeah, it was Smoker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pretty hot, by the way.</em>
</p><p>An awkward silence fell as both of them continued eating. Well, the boy was eating, while Ace was devouring everything like there was no tomorrow as he remembered the day he met Smoker at Spice Bean in Nanohana, Alabasta.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Smoker came out of the shower with a towel around his torso as the steam lingered on his body. He’s had his <em>Akuma no mi</em> powers for so long now he usually doesn’t even know whether it is regular steam from hot water or his own smoke.</p><p>He checked the time: 8 o’clock.</p><p>Well, he still had plenty of time until his meeting that morning.</p><p>A document from G-2 had arrived last week informing that there would be an important sequence of meetings throughout the next week, and both Smoker and Tashigi were invited to attend it. </p><p>They were probably going to discuss some important events regarding certain pirates, and Smoker was aiming for a higher rank, so that was a good opportunity, he thought. Besides, it was never wise to decline an "invitation" like that. </p><p>He put on his usual clothes, lit two cigars and looked through the window of his ship. It would be a whole week at the G-2 base, and Smoker just hoped everything would go as smooth as possible. Last time he remembered, he had literally told his superiors to "eat shit", after all. </p><p>
  <em>When was it again? Ah, right, Alabasta. I can't believe I let Monkey D. Luffy go. Well, they saved my life, but next time I'll get them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if that goddamn Portgas D. Ace shows that goddamn freckled face of his again. I would never forget that face, so smug and full of himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It drives me nuts.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think or just leave kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What a surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comil greeted Smoker and Tashigi as soon as they approached the entrance of the G-2 base. He seemed excited to finally meet them in person. He had heard good things about their accomplishments so far.</p><p>The three of them exchanged the proper formalities and Comil explained how many meetings and what they would discuss throughout the week. As they entered the building, their conversation went on.</p><p>“I’m glad you two made it,” said Comil grinning.</p><p>“We’re more than willing to help however we can, sir!” Tashigi was vigorous as always.</p><p>Comil grinned, then looked at Smoker as if expecting a response from him as well.</p><p>“I’m glad to be of help, sir,” said Smoker with his usual strong and collected self.</p><p>Although Comil thought he seemed to be thinking about something else.</p><p>“Well, as our first meeting today starts at 10 o’clock, we still have some time to spare. So I’d recommend that you go to your respective rooms to set your belongings and then walk around the base if you want.”</p><p>“Sure, sir!” said Tashigi.</p><p>“We will. Thank you, sir,” said Smoker.</p><p>“In your rooms you’ll find the schedule with all the information about the meetings and the respective conference rooms. Make sure to check it and enjoy the next hour as you please,” said Comil showing a sympathetic smile. “I have to take care of some arrangements now. So if you excuse me, I’ll leave you two fow now. Your rooms are on the third floor, and here are the keys.”</p><p>He handed over the keys to each of them.</p><p>“Thank you, sir! We look forward to the meeting, sir!” Tashigi said enthusiastically.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” stated Smoker.</p><p>“Until the meeting, then. Enjoy your stay at G-2,” Comil said with a grinning and walked away.</p><p>“Let’s head to the third floor, then, sir,” stated Tashigi.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Smoker entered the room and put his bag on the bed. From the balcony he had a view to the beautiful and vast blue sea.</p><p>Taking the schedule left on the nearby desk, he took a look at the document and sighed. Was all these meetings actually that necessary? It was just too much of it. And Smoker wasn’t exactly a fan of these things.</p><p>
  <em>Well, nothing I can do about it, anyway. Guess I’ll wander around the place, then.</em>
</p><p>Tashigi’s room was right next to his. He knocked on her door to check if she wanted to go with him.</p><p>“Tashigi, I’m going to walk around the base for a while. You coming, too?”</p><p>“Thank you, sir, but I’ll stay here. I have to clean and polish my sword, sir!”</p><p>“Tashigi, you’ll probably won’t have to use it here,” Smoker said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I have to be prepared for anything, sir! I’ll pass, but thank you for the offer, sir!” Tashigi’s voice echoed.</p><p>“Well, all right. I’ll meet you in the conference room, then.”</p><p>“Sure, sir!”</p><p>Smoker went downstairs where the cafeteria, the training rooms and the conference rooms were. He was craving for some good food now, so he headed to the cafeteria.</p><p>Smoker was very familiar with these facilities, so finding the places he wanted wasn’t a problem. The cafeteria was at the end of the corridor, but then he heard some weird fuss coming from there.</p><p>“And <em>never</em> talk about Whitebeard like that ever again, you son of a bitch!”</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing!?”</p><p>“Is he standing up for <em>Whitebeard!?</em>”</p><p>“Get him, now!”</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>The White Hunter ran to the origin of all that chaos, but he barely had time to make it there as some flustered Marine guy ran right towards him.</p><p>The guy stumbled upon him but kept running.</p><p>“Hey!” Smoker called out.</p><p>“<em>Smoker!?</em> I’m sorry!” The guy shouted as he turned his head after passing him by.</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>
  <em>That voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those freckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That perfume.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Portgas!?</em>” Smoker shouted, completely in shock.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?”</p><p>Both Ace and Smoker thought at the same time. It’s such a coincidence. How can it be?</p><p>“Ah! Captain Smoker? It’s an honor, sir!” said one desperate Marine guy who was clearly after Ace right now.</p><p>“What is happening here?” Smoker frowned.</p><p>“That First Class, sir! He punched a fellow Marine over a discussion about Whitebeard. We don’t know why, sir, but nevertheless we have to go after him to find out what that guy is about.” The guy had several fellow members behind him, all of them ready to chase the troublemaker.</p><p>“Whitebeard, huh? I’ll find him.” Smoker’s frown deepened.</p><p>
  <em>It’s him. It has to be. But what that brat is doing here, anyway?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, Portgas D. Ace. You won’t get away this time.</em>
</p><p>Smoker used his powers to chase him as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the other Marines were running like crazy, going up and downstairs after the guy.</p><p>But there was no sign of him.</p><p>Ace had sneaked into an office. He was trying to catch his breath when a vice-admiral came out of the bathroom.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Do you need anything?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>He didn’t realize Ace was, well... Ace. He thought a First Class wanted to talk to his superior for some reason.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ace said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He was almost feeling bad for knocking out the third Marine in less than three hours. Almost.</p><p>Ace then took the clothes from the vice-admiral and dressed his second disguise that day.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, man, this is getting harder than I’d first thought it’d be. What do I do now?</em>
</p><p>He peeked through the small glass at the door. Those guys were still after him, so he locked the door and decided to sit by the desk to wait until it was safe to leave the office.</p><p>
  <em>Huh? What is this?</em>
</p><p>He took a paper of what looked like a schedule.</p><p>
  <em>Meeting: 10 o’clock. Conference room: 2.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, well... maybe I can “hide” in there.</em>
</p><p>Ace grinned and thought that this was a nice way to avoid being chased by those Marine guys. If he was dressed as a vice-admiral and sneaked into a meeting, they’d never find him. What could go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“We couldn’t find him, sir,” reported a First Class Marine.</p><p>Smoker frowned. He couldn’t find him either, but the meeting was about to start and he figured he’d rather work this out on his own. No need to create such a fuss in the whole base about it.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll handle this. Go back to your duties now, will you? It’s just a First Class.”</p><p>“But we’ve heard you’ve come all the way here to the meetings, sir. We’ll find him, you don’t have to-”</p><p>“I do have a meeting in less than ten minutes, but after it I’ll handle this. You must not go through this trouble nor slack off at work because of something like this. Now go back to your duties!” Smoker shouted and it was enough to send shivers down their spines.</p><p>“Y-yes, sir!”</p><p>
  <em>This time, Portgas, you’re mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>His head was running wild as he headed to the conference room. He was getting Ace, but first he had a meeting to attend.</p><p>He entered the room, and everyone was already on their seats, preparing for the session.</p><p>“Ah, Captain Smoker, here you are!” Comil grinned and gestured for him to take his seat.</p><p>As he sat, he greeted all the attendees, and turned his gaze to a stranger.</p><p>
  <em>No way.</em>
</p><p>“Everything alright, sir?”</p><p>
  <em>He’s got to be fucking kidding.</em>
</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>
  <em>Why is he smiling at me? Stop fucking smiling, you fucking pirate.</em>
</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“<em>What</em>, Tashigi!?”</p><p>Smoker’s voice echoed through the room and all the eyes were on him now.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, embarrassed.</p><p>“Stressed as always, huh, Smoker?” Comil chuckled. Although this was the first time he had met Smoker in person, the White Hunter had his fame.</p><p>“I guess,” he stated.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir,” Tashigi said. She was kind of used to it, but he seemed more stressed than usual.</p><p>“I apologize, Tashigi. I’m alright. Just anxious, you know.”</p><p>“Meetings aren’t your thing, sir, I know. I’ve got your back,” she whispered.</p><p>Smoker nodded, but couldn’t take his eyes off the freckled face a few seats across from him.</p><p>
  <em>Why? Why are you here?</em>
</p><p>He stared at him but couldn’t make a move. He had to figure out why Portgas D. Ace was here. However, he didn’t want to shout or make a mess. No. He would have to deal with this some other way.</p><p>He got his cigars and put them between his teeth. Before he could find his lighter, they were lit.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>He looked at him.</p><p>Ace grinned at him with his index finger in front of his lips, and winked.</p><p>Smoker frowned, and his face turned slightly red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can't escape me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting was going quite well, despite the fact that Smoker wasn't actually making any statements or paying attention at all.</p><p>What did a pirate want here? Smoker couldn't think of anything else but a silent and successful assault at the Marines base. But what exactly would Whitebeard want with this? Ace was one of his best crew members, and he could do it all by himself. But why?</p><p>He looked so ridiculous with that fake moustache Smoker couldn't even think properly.</p><p>
  <em>Would he try something at this meeting? Or would it be later?</em>
</p><p>Smoker looked at Comil, who was leading the session. He did it just to pretend he was paying attention, but he was actually trying to find a way of revealing the intruder's identity. He wanted to scream, it was obvious! And yet no one seemed to even notice him. Well, at least not the real him.</p><p>"Captain Smoker?"</p><p>Smoker didn't realize he had returned to stare at Ace.</p><p>"Yes, sir?"</p><p>"Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"No, sir, everything is fine."</p><p>"Well, the meeting is over. Do you have any questions?"</p><p>"Oh, I... No, sir."</p><p>Everyone in the room was packing their papers and pens as they were preparing to leave.</p><p>Smoker didn't notice how fast time seemed to pass.</p><p>"Alright. Ah! I noticed you've been looking at vice admiral Pace. I guess you two haven't been introduced, right?"</p><p>
  <em>No way. No fucking way.</em>
</p><p>"No, sir, we have not," Smoker stated slowly while looking at Ace.</p><p>Ace smiled at him.</p><p>"Vice admiral Pace is here as a substitute of vice admiral Nobu. Apparently he had an emergency to attend and asked Pace to replace him. It's the first time I've heard about him and met him as well, though."</p><p>Smoker narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"A substitute, you say?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. I've known vice admiral Nobu for a long time, but unfortunately we don't work together. He had to attend a certain complicated situation with, well, <em>pirates</em>, and asked me to replace him as these meetings were really important. I'll report it for him afterwards." Ace smiled as he talked to Smoker.</p><p>Poor Nobu, he was now knocked out and imprisoned in his own bathroom. Ace knew he could wake up at any time and screw his disguise, so he had to do something about it. He just hoped no one would find him anytime soon.</p><p>"Well," Comil said, "don't need to be so suspicious about him anymore, Captain Smoker." Comil assured and turned to Ace, "And I believe vice admiral Pace has heard about Smoker before, right?"</p><p>"I certainly have," he said grinning at Smoker. "You were the one at the recent events at Alabasta, weren't you?" he asked as his smirk grew wider.</p><p>"Yes, that was me, indeed. Apparently I'm quite famous," Smoker teased.</p><p>"I believe you are. It's nice to finally meet you, Captain Smoker."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, too."</p><p>They stared at each other for longer than necessary, and Comil decided to speak.</p><p>"Well, you're dismissed for today."</p><p>"Yes, sir! Thank you," said Ace grinning and preparing to leave the room.</p><p>"Thank you, sir. Let's go, Tashigi," Smoker said  turning to look at the girl, but only to realize she wasn't even there anymore. "She left already?" he asked himself confused.</p><p>"Are you sure everything is fine, Captain? Tashigi told you she was leaving when I dismissed everyone, and you said 'Sure', then she left."</p><p>"Oh, right. Everything is fine, sir, I'm just... Stressed out. Excuse me, sir."</p><p>Comil nodded and Smoker got up from his seat. He made his way out the door as fast as possible and looked at both directions to see if Ace was still in sight.</p><p>And of course he wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't believe Smoker is here, fuck. I bet he's still after me and he won't give up that easily.</em>
</p><p>Ace decided to hide at Nobu's office, and hopefully the poor guy would still be knocked out in his bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>Oof, he is.</em>
</p><p>Ace tried to think how he would overcome that situation now that Smoker knew who he was and could easily turn him in. He had to remember why he was there in the first place, although Smoker's presence seemed to be distracting him from his purpose.</p><p>But wait. If Smoker could turn Ace in so easily, why hasn't he done so already? Didn't he want to?</p><p>Well, apparently Ace could take an advantage of this.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I tell Tashigi about this? No, I'll handle this myself.</em>
</p><p>Smoker was in his room thinking about what to do with the pirate. He sat on his bed and bit his cigars so hard he was almost cutting them with his teeth.</p><p>If Ace had already found Luffy at Alabasta, what could he possibly be doing at the Marines base? First things first, Smoker decided he would face Fire Fist and make him spill the beans, then he would turn him in. Yes, this seemed the most coherent thing to do. No need to make a fuss out of it. He would make it quick.</p><p>And if Ace resisted, he would fight him, too, of course. Can't forget that part.</p><p>No time to waste. He had to go after him and had to do it now. That brat was certainly up to something, and he would search him in the most obvious place.</p><p>
  <em>Vice admiral Nobu's substitute, huh? Guess I’ll surprise him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Smoker didn’t want to just break into the office and draw everyone’s attention, he decided to pay Ace a visit… through the window. His <em>Akuma no Mi</em> was certainly handy, so he used it to “fly” outside the building and get to Nobu’s office window.</p><p>The office, just like the bedrooms, had a balcony as well, so Smoker could see the bastard taking a nap on the couch through the glass door—better than just a window.</p><p>“Portgas!” he screamed, knocking forcefully on the thin glass. “Wake up, you bastard, and let me in!”</p><p>Ace woke up bewildered, and stared wide-eyed at the marine when he realized what was happening. </p><p>“Oh, come on, I don’t have time for this! I’m not even doing anything wrong,” he stated.</p><p>“Oh but you’ll do, you’re a fucking pirate. Let me in or I’ll break this glass and turn you in right now. Come on!”</p><p>“Don’t want to make any sound, huh? And why is that? You could’ve just turned me in earlier. No one knows who I am but you,” Ace inquired.</p><p>“I just don’t want to kick up a fuss out of it. I want to know what you’re doing here.”</p><p>“And then you’ll capture me like you wanted to back in Alabasta, right?” the pirate smirked.</p><p>Ace wasn’t afraid of Smoker, not even a bit. Smoker didn’t represent any danger for him. But he had to be sure the White Hunter wouldn’t do anything stupid like assault and arrest him. He was willing to negotiate.</p><p>Smoker had to be cautious as well. Wreaking havoc would just create the perfect opportunity for his enemy to escape. It graveled him that he would have to negotiate with a pirate, but Ace was smart and he couldn’t take anything for granted.</p><p>“I won’t capture you, I’m just triggered to see you here all of a sudden. Now let me in, I want to talk,” Smoker tried to remain calm and his voice was firm.</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” Ace stated, shrugging.</p><p>“Open that fucking glass door, Portgas, you’re wasting my time!”</p><p>“See? You’re all riled up. You have to promise me you won’t do anything but talk.” Ace was right in front of the glass now, and seemed as relaxed as always.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking pirate.</em>
</p><p>“I just want to talk.”</p><p>“And…?”</p><p>“And what!?”</p><p>“Do you promise or not?”</p><p>“I promise. I fucking promise. Now hurry up,” Smoker gritted his teeth and tried his best not to punch the glass.</p><p>
  <em>Well, can’t say no to such a hot guy like that.</em>
</p><p>The brunette opened the door and let Smoker in. He watched every move the marine made, making sure he wouldn’t try anything. He stared at Smoker more than he should, though, and didn’t realize he was actually checking him out thoroughly<span class="u">,</span> just like he did at the restaurant in Alabasta.</p><p>While Smoker sat on the couch, Ace stood across from him, leaning on the desk.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Smoker inquired.</p><p>"Nothing, just making sure you won't try anything."</p><p>"I'm not even carrying my Nanashaku jitte."</p><p>"Oh, I noticed that. But you know I can't trust a Marine," Ace shrugged.</p><p>"Huh, right." Smoker rolled his eyes. "Can you take off this ridiculous moustache? It's awful."</p><p>"Ouch, you're really mean. But you're right, it looks ridiculous and I was dying to have this off my face."</p><p>As Ace took off the fake moustache, he also did the same with the cap and the whole vice admiral outfit, except for the pants. But when Smoker realized he was stripping, his face started to feel hot.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing!? I said the moustache, you idiot!"</p><p>Ace stared at him surprised. Was Smoker blushing right now?</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fucking way.</em>
</p><p>"Woah, calm down, I can't really take this clothes, it's uncomfortable." Ace chuckled. "Come on, I'm shirtless all the time, you know that," he stated with a smirk.</p><p>He was shirtless all the time. And of course Smoker knew that. But there was something about seeing him stripping right in front of his eyes that just made him feel… funny. And yet, he couldn't look away.</p><p>The way Ace's dark hair danced when he took off the cap and the way his toned torso showed up little by little were completely new to Smoker.</p><p>"I know that, you fucking brat, I was just surprised to see you stripping out of the fucking nowhere!" Smoker tried to explain, but couldn't really hide all the blushing.</p><p>"Oh, is that so? Then I guess you like what you see, 'cause you're checking me out, aren't you?" Ace teased.</p><p>Smoker's face turned even redder. He stood up and pinned him, staring at his eyes only inches from his face.</p><p>"Listen here, you fucking idiot, you're pissing me off since Alabasta and now you show up here, at the Marines base, out of the fucking blue to do whatever the fuck you're planning to do, so if you don't tell me right now what you're doing here, I'll beat the shit out of you, do you understand?" Smoker's voice was smooth but firm.</p><p>And God, wasn't that hot?</p><p>Ace could only concentrate on how beautiful Smoker's eyes looked from so close and goddamn, he smelled so good. Like, so fucking good, it was hard to think properly.</p><p>And he's still blushing.</p><p>The pirate had to control whatever urge he had at that moment.</p><p>"Okay. I'll tell you," Ace stated, not bothering at all the fact that Smoker wasn't backing off.</p><p>Smoker's expression softened. He remained at the same position, and Ace moved to sit on the desk. Their eyes were locked at each other the whole time.</p><p>"I'm here to deliver a letter. I was gathering information about one of my crewmate's whereabouts when I was thrown in the river after getting into trouble. This girl, Moda, saved me, and asked me to deliver a letter to her parents. They work here, but I couldn't find them yet." Ace's voice was soft while he grinned.</p><p>Smoker's eyes widened. A letter? Really? Is that it?</p><p>"Do you really want me to believe you're getting into all this trouble because of a letter?"</p><p>Ace chuckled.</p><p>"First of all, it wasn't supposed to be all this trouble. I hit a guy that talked shit about Whitebeard and then you showed up! That's why I'm in trouble right now. And second, the letter is important, it's a family issue, and I'll keep my promise. If you believe me or not, that's up to you." He just shrugged and kept smiling.</p><p>Smoker was speechless. Pirates were supposed to be mean and reckless, not… <em>this</em>. Not like... Ace.</p><p>"Is that so?" His voice was soft.</p><p>"Yes. Whatever you've thought I was planning, I bet it wasn't anything like that, right?" The brunette started laughing. "You're so dramatic, Smoker, really."</p><p>His laugh was so good to hear. It had this funny rhythm and delicious tone, Smoker could listen to it all day. It was so carefree, just like Ace.</p><p>
  <em>But that doesn’t matter! Why is he laughing like this? He’s clearly thinking I’m a fool!</em>
</p><p>Smoker's face turned red once again, and he slammed the wooden surface.</p><p>"What is so funny, Portgas!?"</p><p>Ace jumped and stopped laughing. But when he looked at Smoker and saw he was blushing all over again, he couldn't resist.</p><p>"You <em>really</em> are dramatic!" Ace leaned in. "And I think it's cute," he said grinning.</p><p>
  <em>Cute? What the actual fuck?</em>
</p><p>"I will <em>end</em> you, Portgas!" Smoker raised his voice.</p><p>Ace brought his index finger to Smoker's lips, astonished. "Are you fucking nuts!? Be quiet!"</p><p>Smoker's face couldn't be any redder, and Ace couldn't help but enjoy it. But Smoker grabbed his hand, taking it away from his lips.</p><p>"Now don't you tell me what to do, or-"</p><p>"Or what? You'll fight me or something? I don't know if you recall, Smoker, but you can't fight me. We have different powers, yet they complement each other. It's just a waste of time, and you know that."</p><p>Ace couldn't take his eyes off Smoker's. He smirked, all proud and confident.</p><p>The White Hunter was still grabbing Ace's hand and remembered their fight in Alabasta. Fire and smoke were naturally united, and he couldn't fight him back then. Maybe he just couldn't fight him right now, too. Not now, not ever. But if he can't fight him, what the hell is he supposed to do then?</p><p>He was completely paralyzed and mesmerized by Ace's dark eyes. He didn't know what to do, let alone what to say.</p><p>"You promised me, Smoker."</p><p>Smoker blinked a few times. "What?" He asked, confused.</p><p>"That you wouldn't do anything but talk. Now, come on, I know you're a good guy. And I didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>At that point, Ace was leaning even closer.</p><p>Smoker's heart raced and he still had Ace's hand in his. But it wasn't like a fierce grab anymore. It was lighter, softer.</p><p>Ace delicately removed the two cigars from his mouth and put them aside on the desk.</p><p>Smoker still couldn't process what was happening, his heart was racing and beating so <em>goddamn</em> loud in his ears. And Ace's <em>fucking</em> beautiful freckles and delightful perfume were so distracting, it was all too much.</p><p>"Come on, let's look for some common ground, big guy."</p><p>Ace removed one of his hands from Smoker's so he could use both to grab the White Hunter's jacket and pull him in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Feel free to leave a comment &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tease me, please me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos so far &lt;3<br/>Now have some pretty boys kissing. I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoker felt Ace's warm lips on his and his heart raced with the intimate contact. Ace's eyes were closed while Smoker's were wide open. Ace's lips were so warm and soft and-</p><p>
  <em>Wait, wait, wait a second!</em>
</p><p>Smoker broke the kiss and pushed Ace away, panting. His face was flushed and he was looking at the pirate with an incredulous look. Although he had backed off a little, he was still close to Ace.</p><p>"Are you fucking <em>out of your mind!?</em>" He tried to maintain his voice low.</p><p>Ace's cheeks were flushed, too, and he was kind of surprised the marine didn't kiss him back like he thought he would. But Ace let out an amused sigh.</p><p>"Well, maybe I am. But you've been blushing for quite some time now, so I thought we could… work things out." He smirked.</p><p>How Ace could be so collected Smoker would probably never understand.</p><p>"Are you fucking dumb!? We have <em>nothing</em> to work out, Portgas!"</p><p>"You know, you can call me just Ace. Although you do seem to like calling me Portgas or the whole <em>Portgas D. Ace</em>, and it actually sounds pretty sexy when you say it, but just Ace is fine." The pirate teased.</p><p>Smoker was completely flustered by now. He sounded… sexy? No one had ever told him this before. But <em>Ace</em> said it, and the <em>way</em> he said it with that goddamn smug face and that ridiculous smirk took him a few steps closer to the edge. Ace was making him blush and angry at the same time, and Smoker didn't know which side to buy.</p><p>It was time to work things out, then.</p><p>The White Hunter narrowed his eyes and his voice was low and smooth.</p><p>"I will wipe off that <em>goddamn </em>smug smile from your face."</p><p>Ace dared to get closer.</p><p>"And how do you plan on doing that, Captain Smoker?" Ace's voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>Smoker put his right hand on the back of Ace's head, grabbing some of his hair. He kept his other hand on the desk and closed the gap between them, feeling their lips together once again. He tasted Ace slowly, but intensely. The pirate's heart was racing and he couldn't believe the White Hunter was actually kissing him. He concentrated on every single move the other made and gave himself in.</p><p>But Ace wanted more, so he grabbed Smoker's jacket like he did before to pull him even closer and never let him go. He didn't want this to end. Smoker was so strong and serious, always riled up over something. But his kiss was just as delicate and sweet as a peaceful sea breeze. Ace let himself melt into Smoker's soft lips and firm touch.</p><p>To his disappointment, though, he broke the kiss. He was panting and trying to gasp for some air in his lungs.</p><p>Ace was panting, too, and smirked at the image of Smoker all flushed and stunned.</p><p>"You still have that fucking smug attitude on your face," he declared.</p><p>Ace could feel his hot breath.</p><p>"Guess you'll have to try harder, then."</p><p>"Fucking pirate."</p><p>And before Ace could say anything, Smoker's lips were on his again, but even more intense than before. His head was spinning, he didn't know why or how he ended up like this, but he could only go on and on. He didn't want to stop, not when he could feel and smell Ace from so close and so intimately. If Ace wanted him to try harder, he would try <em>so much harder</em> he'd teach him an unforgettable lesson.</p><p>He wouldn't let Ace mess with him and get away with it.</p><p>As for the brunette, he was glad his teasing had such an effect on Smoker. He could only think of how his lips were impossibly soft, how he tasted like smoke and coffee. And if that was the terrible coffee from the previous meeting, then <em>holy shit</em>, apparently anything tasted amazing coming from Smoker's mouth. And his hands were so incredibly strong and his grip so firm that Ace wondered how they would actually feel against his skin without those gloves.</p><p>This time, Ace was the one that broke the kiss.</p><p>"Take off your gloves," he said, panting and smirking.</p><p>"What?" Smoker looked at him confused.</p><p>"Take them off."</p><p>"And you think I'll take orders from a pirate?" Smoker whispered in his ear.</p><p>Ace felt his whole body tremble.</p><p>"That could be our secret. Come on, I just want to feel your hands on me."</p><p>Smoker stopped for a moment to stare at Ace and his determined eyes. He was still willing to wipe off the smugness from his face, <em>oh no</em>, he wouldn't forget that.</p><p>And Ace was definitely not prepared for what Smoker could do.</p><p>
  <em>I can tease as much as you, Ace.</em>
</p><p>Smoker let go off him to take each of his gloved hands in his teeth at a time. He took off each of them slowly, never losing eye contact with Fire Fist. He knew exactly what he was doing, and felt satisfied to see Ace open-mouthed, completely losing it.</p><p>"You're drooling. Where is all that confidence?" Now it was time for Smoker to smirk.</p><p>Ace woke up from the trance as soon as he heard Smoker's husky voice. He chuckled and tried to collect himself.</p><p>
  <em>There's no way we're finishing things here.</em>
</p><p>"It's still here, big guy. I told you, you'll have to do <em>more</em> than that to wipe off my-"</p><p>Smoker moved fast and grabbed the back of Ace's head with one hand, while the other grabbed him near his ribcage. His grip was firmer, urgent. He was kissing that goddamn pirate as fiercely as he could, because if it made him shut up, then he would do it.</p><p>
  <em>You want more? You'll have more. </em>
</p><p>Ace wasn't expecting such a thing, so he held both of his hands on Smoker's strong neck. And <em>oh my god, </em>he was totally right. Smoker's bare hands felt <em>really good </em>on his skin. They were big and strong, but also soft, <em>oh so soft</em>.</p><p>
  <em>God, he can do anything he wants with those hands. I'm fine with anything. I mean it. Anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smells and tastes so good, all about him is gentle and strong and hot as fuck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does the enemy have to be this hot? He's the fucking enemy, shit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he's such a good kisser, it's not my fault. </em>
</p><p>At some point, they were laying completely on the desk, Smoker on top of Ace. They kissed and caressed each other like nothing else mattered.</p><p>When they broke once again for air, Ace talked.</p><p>"It feels good, you know. Your hands. <em>You</em>."</p><p>Smoker blushed and was ready to say something, when they heard an explosion outside followed by screaming and chaos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Top Secret Marine Intelligence ship was heading to the G-2 base that afternoon. It was finally returning after a long trip. As it approached the harbor, vice admiral Comil and some marines were standing there to welcome those in charge of the ship. They had to be always cautious, though, because this wasn't an ordinary Marine vessel, after all.</p><p>However, when the ship was just a few meters from the land, the marines heard a strong and familiar noise: cannon fire.</p><p>A pirate craft from afar shot the Top Secret Marine Intelligence ship and it truly hit the nail on the head. There was a massive explosion and the whole wooden structure started to catch fire.</p><p>"Pirates burned the ship! We have to chase them!"</p><p>"Sound the alarm, it's an emergency!"</p><p>"Take the pirates down!"</p><p>Havoc started to wreak through the harbor as Comil and the swarm of men with him tried to remedy the situation as fast as possible. Unfortunately, they were having trouble with saving the Marine ship in flames.</p><p>Meanwhile, the emergency alarm was sound and the whole building was filled with rushed steps and loud voices.</p><p>"What is that? What is happening so suddenly?" Smoker inquired, slightly irritated.</p><p>"Is that an alarm?"</p><p>"Yes, an emergency one."</p><p>Smoker adjusted himself to get down from the desk and went to the balcony to look for the source of the problem.</p><p>He saw an enormous amount of black smoke and… <em>fire</em>.</p><p>"Fire! A Marine ship is up in flames out there!" He told Ace urgently, but something in his eyes showed a certain suspicion.</p><p>Ace's eyes widened and he sat on the desk immediately.</p><p>"What!? Wait, wait, wait a minute! You don't think <em>I </em>did it, right!?" He asked, incredulous.</p><p>"I don't know! Did you?"</p><p>"Why the hell would I do that!? First of all, <em>I don't even have a reason, </em>and secondly, I don't know if you realized, but you were on top of me all handsome and amazingly hot with all your kissing and touching and sexy voice, <em>I wouldn't move even if the world depended on it! </em>My alibi is literally making out with the sexiest man alive, idiot."</p><p>Ace crossed his arms on this chest as his explanation went from <em>are you fucking kidding me?</em> to <em>I can't believe you think I'd do something to stop myself from kissing the hell out of you, you hot dumbass.</em></p><p>Smoker's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>How the fuck can he say such a thing?</em>
</p><p>"Are you pissed because you had to stop kissing me, Smoker?" Ace raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ace would never miss a chance to tease Smoker, especially when his reactions were so cute.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, damn it! I have to do something!” Smoker declared while blushing. He rushed to the door and went straight to the harbor.</p><p>Ace chuckled and got dressed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Smoker! There you are, sir. Some pirates attacked the Intelligence ship! Our men are already on their pursuit, but the ship is up in flames and we’re trying to find a way to reach it and save who is inside!” Comil told him desperately.</p><p>“I’ll go there,” Smoker stated.</p><p>As Smoker’s body turned into a cloud of smoke so he could reach the burning ship, a too familiar figure showed up jumping into the flames.</p><p>“Vice admiral!?” Comil inquired, astonished.</p><p>
  <em>Portgas!?</em>
</p><p>Smoker wasn’t expecting Ace to jump out of nowhere and actually help them, but he followed him to get to the ship as well. It wasn’t so hard for Smoker to stand at a burning place, but for Ace it was absolutely easy, almost natural.</p><p>"You like fire, huh?" Ace smirked at him.</p><p>"What? That's not the case, we have to look for survivors, idiot!" Smoker stated, but Ace was almost sure his blushing was not because of the flames.</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm here for this, too. I'm gonna look at the stern."</p><p>"Fine. I'm gonna head to the berth."</p><p>As they split ways, Ace shouted out to Smoker.</p><p>"And Smoker!” He paused. “Be careful."</p><p>Smoker's eyes widened a bit, but then softened.</p><p>"Same to you."</p><p>Ace smiled and entered the stern.</p><p>Smoker couldn't find anyone, which was a good sign. Apparently this wasn't a crowded ship, and some of the sailors aboard might have jumped into the sea when the craft was hit. He looked into some other places until he was sure there was no sign of injured people. Smoker returned to the main deck and met Ace exiting the stern.</p><p>Ace held someone on one of his shoulders, and carried a suitcase as well.</p><p>"Found this fellow. He's unconscious, but he'll be fine. And this briefcase says ‘Top Secret’, so I figured it's pretty important. Did you find anyone?"</p><p>"No, it's all clear. Let's head to the harbor."</p><p>As both of them set foot on the ground, everyone was standing in awe seeing the “vice admiral” on fire.</p><p>“V-V-Vice admiral! You’re on fire! Men, bring water!” Comil cried out.</p><p>“It’s alright, it’s alright!” Ace assured, handing over the unconscious man and the suitcase to Smoker.</p><p>“What?” Smoker asked, confused.</p><p>“See? The fire doesn’t do me any harm,” the pirate said with a grin.</p><p>But as part of his clothes were consumed by the fire, it was now crystal clear who he really was.</p><p>“Why is everybody making such a funny face?” Ace inquired</p><p>
  <em>Your tattoos, you fucking idiot! </em>
</p><p>Smoker couldn’t say this out loud, though, otherwise they’d know he has been covering for Ace.</p><p>"It’s Portgas D. Ace!” Comil holled.</p><p>“It’s Ace from the Whitebeard pirates!” someone screamed.</p><p>“Get this impostor! He knocked me out and pretended to be my substitute! Damn pirate!” Nobu showed up screaming, which made everyone even more enraged.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit, time to go!</em>
</p><p>As Ace tried to make his way to escape, several bullets went through his body, but all in vain.</p><p>“I’ll get him!” Smoker shouted, and handed the man and the briefcase over to Comil.</p><p>“Please do, Captain,” Comil responded, still a little bewildered.</p><p>Fire Fist ran away, but when he looked back, the White Hunter was right behind him. When they were both quite far from the crowd of marines, Ace shouted.</p><p>“Smoker, the letter!”</p><p>“I know, that’s why I’m after you, bastard!”</p><p>“What? Really?” Ace stopped on his tracks, and Smoker did the same.</p><p>“Yes. You can hand it over to me, I’ll give it to Comil afterwards,” he responded. His voice was serious.</p><p>Ace looked right into Smoker’s eyes for a while and smiled. He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Smoker.</p><p>“I’ll give it to him, I mean it. It’s important, isn’t it?” Smoker stated.</p><p>“Yes. But why are you doing this? You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I’m just following my sense of justice.”</p><p>“That’s all?” Ace smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Don’t know.” At this, his expression was soft.</p><p>Ace chuckled.</p><p>“Thank you, Smoker. I have to go now.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I hope we meet again. You really are something else, Smoker.” Ace approached him, closing the gap between them. He gave the marine a sweet, tender kiss. “See you.”</p><p>Ace turned his body into flames and walked away. Smoke stood there, speechless. His face felt warm, but not his heart.</p><p>
  <em>You are something else, too, Ace. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brace yourselves, smut is coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoker faced Comil after the chaos that followed. He apologized for not being able to capture Fire Fist, but reported that the pirate let an envelope fall to the ground during their chase.</p>
<p>"I don't know what this is about, but I figured you should have it," he lied, placing the envelope on Comil's desk.</p>
<p>The vice admiral looked at it confused, then sighed.</p>
<p>"It's alright. I wonder what Fire Fist was doing here in the first place, though," he stated. Smoker could see the sweat on his face from anxiety and stress. "Well, maybe this piece of paper can tell us something."</p>
<p>Smoker watched him open the white envelope with certain curiosity. He pretended he didn't know the content of the letter, because he believed in Ace. He would be so disappointed if the pirate had lied to him, but who was he trying to fool, anyway? That's what Ace was, a <em>pirate</em>. A lie was exactly the kind of thing he should expect, to say the least.</p>
<p>"What?" Comil asked himself. "It's just an invitation from a girl named Moda. Is this a trap, maybe?"</p>
<p>Smoker chuckled, trying to hold back a light smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking bastard was telling the truth, after all.</em>
</p>
<p>"I believe not, sir."</p>
<p>Comil looked at him confused, but Smoker simply suggested he should investigate that matter further, although it didn't seem to mean any harm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoker closed the door of Comil's office behind him and headed to his bedroom. It was something around 9 p.m. and he had already had dinner by that time.</p>
<p>When he got to his room, he switched the lights on and headed to the bathroom. His mind was running wild and his body was so tired.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a fucking day, huh.</em>
</p>
<p>Smoker thought about how Comil and everyone else were actually impressed that Portgas D. Ace was there this whole time, but despite being who he was, he did save their ship <em>and</em> a Marine <em>and</em> important documents.</p>
<p>The White Hunter thought about that and how his sense of justice just couldn't let him arrest Ace. That brat did nothing wrong, after all. And he told him the truth, it was all because of a letter. But was it really just his sense of justice to blame?</p>
<p>Fuck it. Who could fucking believe this? A pirate doing… good things.</p>
<p>And that same pirate did also <em>really</em> good things <em>to him</em>. Smoker hated to admit, but their brief make out session was quite the thing. It was teasing, intense and hot, just like Ace.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ace. Where is he going now?</em>
</p>
<p>Well that didn't matter, did it? They said their goodbyes and parted ways. That was it, period. But Smoker could still feel him. His sweet smell and soft lips. His funny voice and adorable laugh.</p>
<p>Smoker washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the fuck am I thinking? </em>
</p>
<p>He sighed and started to take off his clothes. He needed a good and long shower to wash out his tiredness and thoughts, if it was possible.</p>
<p>When he was ready to enter the shower, he heard a weird noise in his bedroom. It sounded like the glass door that gave access to the balcony had been shut, but Smoker didn't remember opening it in the first place.</p>
<p>He took a towel and wrapped it around his torso. When he came back to the bedroom, he couldn't believe his eyes.</p>
<p>Ace smiled widely and then whistled at the stunning sight of Smoker.</p>
<p>"Hello, handsome."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing here!?" Smoker asked, completely astonished.</p>
<p>"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ace smirked.</p>
<p>Smoker started blushing immediately. He was wearing absolutely nothing but a towel, and that annoying yet adorable bastard was devouring him with his eyes, showing his well known smug smile.</p>
<p>The marine couldn't move. He didn't want to just kick Ace out of his room (oh no, he sure didn't want to), but his words felt stuck, like there was a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>He came back. He said goodbye and yet he returned.</em>
</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>That was all he managed to ask.</p>
<p>"What?" Ace was now confused.</p>
<p>"Why did you come back here? I made sure Comil received the letter, I handed it over myself, your mission is accomplished," he stated.</p>
<p>"I know. I trust you. My mission is accomplished, indeed." Ace smiled.</p>
<p>"You said you… trust me?" Smoker sounded confused and his brows were furrowed, but he wasn't mad. He was just curious.</p>
<p>"Yep. You're not a bad guy, Smoker, that's for sure. I trust you when you say that the letter reached its final destination."</p>
<p>Ace shrugged and his smile never faded.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe Ace was just like Luffy when it came to that kind of thing. He knew who to trust. He knew who was a good person and who wasn't. Smoker thought that it possibly ran in the family.</p>
<p>He tried his best to pretend how Ace trusting him didn't have any effect on his behavior (he failed miserably, though).</p>
<p>"Well, it was something important, but… but that isn't the point! Why are you here now?" He stated firmly.</p>
<p>Ace chuckled. Smoker was way too cute when he tried to dodge a compliment.</p>
<p>"Are you really asking that question?"</p>
<p>His voice was low and seductive. He started to walk towards Smoker and the marine only stood there, his heart racing. The pirate walked calmly, touching the edge of the bed with his fingertips while drawing near Smoker. Once Ace reached him, he put both arms around the other's neck. Smoker flushed even more and stared at Ace's beautiful dark eyes.</p>
<p>"I came back to pick up where we left off," he whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>Smoker felt shivers down his spine. Ace came back <em>for him</em>, that was it. And the White Hunter couldn't deny that he wanted more, too. Ace was so close and so clearly willing to do <em>extraordinary</em> things that he couldn't back off now. He wanted the goddamn kisses, the touching, the caressing. He wanted it all.</p>
<p>He wanted to feel what was like being on fire.</p>
<p>So he put one hand at Ace's waist and another one on his belt. He could feel him shiver at the sudden touch.</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Smoker teased.</p>
<p>"I told you before, didn't I? My smug face is still here, big guy. You'll have to try <em>harder</em>."</p>
<p>Smoker smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. He pulled Ace by his belt buckle as quick and strong as possible, closing the gap between their bodies and lips.</p>
<p>Ace used both of his hands to hold Smoker’s face. Now chest to chest, they were kissing slowly, savoring the delicious taste of each other’s lips. Their rhythm was in perfect harmony.</p>
<p>Smoker still had his hand on Ace’s belt buckle, while his other hand made its way through the other’s upper back, stopping at his neck. Ace couldn’t do anything but shiver with the touch. It was strong, firm, yet so soft he let himself melt at it. He decided to take a risk and speed up the pace. Smoker seemed to like the idea, his lips starting to devour Ace’s desperately, like he needed it to keep his heart beating.</p>
<p>As the kisses grew in intensity, the marine held Ace’s hair tight, which only made the pirate want more and more with each passing second.</p>
<p>When they broke the kiss for some air, they took their time to look into each other's eyes. Both of them were panting, their mouths slightly open.</p>
<p>"God, you're such a good kisser," Ace said. "I can't get enough."</p>
<p>As soon as he finished his sentence, he went for Smoker's lips once again, this time making sure he would tease him to spice things up. He kissed Smoker and used his tongue to lick his lips slowly. The response was immediate: the marine started to let out low groanings, and Ace could swear this was one of the best things he's ever heard.</p>
<p>The pirate took his hat off and tossed it somewhere in the room. His hands ran over Smoker's rugged back. He traced his fingers on the muscles, feeling and memorizing every inch. He stopped his hands at the other's waist, grabbing the edge of the towel.</p>
<p>They couldn't stop kissing, but Ace decided to try and bite Smoker's lower lip gently. This time, he could hear him moan louder.</p>
<p>Smoker shivered with the bite and was willing to thank Ace properly. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, rubbing his tongue on Ace's without any warning. He explored his whole mouth viciously, and Fire Fist moans were restless.</p>
<p>Smoker suddenly broke the kiss to look at Ace and smirk. The pirate looked confused and was ready to protest when he felt a strong hand shoving him into the mattress. As he fell, he realized what Smoker had done, and looked at him surprised but even more aroused. His elbows were supporting his weight on the bed, and his position exposed his whole naked torso.</p>
<p>Ace was breathing heavily, his whole face flushed and his expression was devilish. Smoker stared at him as if preparing himself for something.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?" Ace teased.</p>
<p>That was it. That was all Smoker needed to rush and pin him into the sheets.</p>
<p>"Will you ever shut up?</p>
<p>Ace could feel his hot breath. He chuckled slightly.</p>
<p>"No can do."</p>
<p>Smoker attacked his neck with open-mouthed kisses, which made Ace not only let out a long moan, but also tilt his head back to make more room for Smoker's amazing lips and tongue. He closed his eyes and melted into it. Smoker's tongue ran over his Adam's apple, going all the way up to his jaw. The White Hunter faintly bit the skin there, and Ace loved everything about that. He lost his balance and collapsed into the bed, but Smoker never stopped the kissing and biting.</p>
<p>Ace held Smoker's hair with both hands, moaning each time those lips came closer to his ear.</p>
<p>At that point, everything felt hotter and hotter, but Ace couldn't blame his <em>Mera Mera no Mi</em>. No, Smoker was the one who had fire on his lips, on his tongue, on his whole body. But instead of burning and hurting Ace's skin, that fire only made him burst into flames and gave him the hottest sensations he had ever felt.</p>
<p>Hearing and feeling Ace responses was making Smoker want to kiss his entire body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking pirate.</em>
</p>
<p>As Smoker licked Ace's earlobe, the pirate felt a hot wave he didn't know if he could take any longer. His hands went straight to the edge of that goddamn towel, but Smoker stopped him.</p>
<p>"Not yet," he said looking into Ace's eyes. His voice was so rough and hot.</p>
<p>"What are you planning, Smoker?" Ace was panting, his voice low and teasing.</p>
<p>"You'll see." His eyes glistened with lust and he smirked.</p>
<p>Ace gasped at that sight and thought how Smoker went from shy guy to <em>I'm in charge</em> type of guy. No wonder he's a leader.</p>
<p>A hot leader. God, so hot.</p>
<p>"As you wish, Captain."</p>
<p>Ace moved his hands and let them both on the bed.</p>
<p>Smoker started moving backwards, letting Ace confused. He took off the pirate's boots first, then turned his attention to the black shorts. He could already see the bulge on his groin area, which made him quite satisfied.</p>
<p>It was time for payback. After all the teasing Ace had made so far, now it was time Smoker shows him how good he was at this too.</p>
<p>Before reaching the belt, Smoker made sure his fingers ran over Ace's arousal.</p>
<p>The pirate gasped and let out a moan.</p>
<p>"My bad, <em>Ace</em>," said Smoker looking at him.</p>
<p>"Sure, I can see how that was an accident." Ace smiled while Smoker worked on his belt. "Wait, did you just call me Ace?"</p>
<p>"What, is there a problem?" Smoker asked <em>innocently</em>.</p>
<p>"Not at all, Smoker." Ace smirked and wondered if the marine would actually start calling him like that from now on.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, boy, he will be the death of me. </em>
</p>
<p>Smoker got closer to his ear. "If I remember correctly, you said you preferred that I'd call you just by Ace, am I wrong?"</p>
<p>Ace's body shivered entirely.</p>
<p>"You're a hundred percent correct, gorgeous."</p>
<p>Smoker couldn't help but flush gently, yet he smirked and tossed Ace's belt on the floor. He opened the buttons and the zipper, took off the shorts then tossed it too.</p>
<p>Fire Fist was now only on his underwear. He looked at Smoker with desire and desperation. The marine was clearly in charge here, and Ace liked that. He liked how he controlled the whole situation.</p>
<p>"You look eager," said Smoker.</p>
<p>"Well, considering <em>you</em> are <em>on</em> me wearing nothing but a towel and are also <em>stripping</em> me, I can't help but feel eager, don't you think?" He smiled.</p>
<p>Smoker just chuckled before his lips attacked Ace's neck once again. He provoked the other's skin with his tongue until he reached the earlobe and sucked it gently, taking that time to take off that annoying underwear.</p>
<p>When the pirate felt those thick fingers grabbing the edge of the fabric and pulling everything down, he let out a gasp and used his hands to grab Smoker's hair. He adjusted his legs a bit just so he could help the marine in the process.</p>
<p>Ace didn't know exactly what was going to happen next, but he hoped Smoker would do something about his now completely exposed cock.</p>
<p>And so he did.</p>
<p>The marine stopped what he was doing and looked at Ace. Not a word left his lips, but he started to back off and positioned himself between those long and beautiful legs. Ace gave him more space and swallowed hard.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is happening. </em>
</p>
<p>Smoker smiled devilishly at the sight. He grabbed the base and licked the whole hard shaft, devouring the tip with his lips and sucking it keenly. His own eyes were closed, but his ears could capture all of Ace's reactions. He heard him let out a quick gasp and a deep moan, and could feel how he was melting on the sheets.</p>
<p>He swallowed him whole all at once, which made Ace bit his own hand to hold back a moan. He was sweating and panting, his head was so dizzy and that mouth was so hot he just wanted to scream.</p>
<p>Smoker started to blow him slowly, going from base to tip in a delicious and even motion. He didn't forget to use his hand to harmonize with the pace his tongue was keeping. Ace felt pleasure jolts through his whole body, and the movements, the rhythm, the <em>sounds</em>, everything Smoker was doing was so erotic that the pirate was sure he would collapse soon enough.</p>
<p>Then he speeded up the pace.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh my god</em>, Smoker," he said rapidly through his moaning.</p>
<p>The White Hunter felt a shiver that went straight to his groin. Hearing the sounds Ace was making and sucking him felt so extremely good. Who would've thought, huh.</p>
<p>He wanted to take Ace to his edge, so his motions started to get faster. His tongue was quick and precise, his sucking was now rougher, <em>tighter.</em> His hand at the base of the cock went up and down, twisting the skin with the same rhythm his mouth did.</p>
<p>Ace grabbed Smoker's hair and started to moan even louder. His legs trembled and his back arched, he wouldn't last much longer now.</p>
<p>"God, Smoker, fuck! <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, </em>don't you stop now. Keep going with that tongue, big guy." His voice failing faintly with the panting.</p>
<p>But he stopped. While trying to catch his breath, he looked at Ace, his mouth slightly open and his face flushed. His tongue had some precum on it.</p>
<p>"What? Why did you stop?" Ace protested. "This is not fair."</p>
<p>"I have a better plan. I'm sure you'll like it, Ace," he whispered to his ear.</p>
<p>"You're driving me insane, you know that?" He smiled, his breath still erratic.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear," he smiled. "Come with me."</p>
<p>He kneeled on the bed and offered a hand to Ace. The pirate gave him his hand and couldn't help finding this adorable.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can he be so hot and so cute at the same time?</em>
</p>
<p>Ace then let him be his guide. Smoker adjusted his body on the bed, laying his head over the pillows. His hand was still holding Ace's, but he spread his legs as an invitation to him.</p>
<p>Ace got the idea and smirked, making his way and leaning over Smoker. As soon as their hardness touched, they both moaned and moved their hips forward so they could feel the friction even more. They both knew exactly where this was going.</p>
<p>Ace got close to Smoker's lips. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you with nothing but a towel, but I think it's getting on my way now. Can I take it off, Captain Smoker?"</p>
<p>"Permission granted."</p>
<p>The pirate untangled the knot on the edge of the fabric and took it off. He was mesmerized at how those thighs were strong and beautiful, how he was so extremely horny and it showed, <em>oh it really showed. </em>His cock was so hard it pulsed with pleasure.</p>
<p>Ace was almost drooling at the sight.</p>
<p>He looked Smoker in the eyes and climbed into him until he was perfectly adjusted in his lap. He kissed the marine fiercely, their tongues meeting right away.</p>
<p>Smoker took the opportunity to grab both of their erections and stroke them together. That granted a sequence of deep and muffled moans from both of them.</p>
<p>"This is so good, you're <em>so good</em>," Ace said between their kisses.</p>
<p>With one of his hands, Smoker grabbed Ace's waist to keep him in place, while the other hand that was now soaked with precum made its way to Ace's entrance. He inserted one digit in, which made the brunette immediately shiver and broke the kiss to groan loud.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Smoker asked concerned, stopping his movement.</p>
<p>Ace got closer so their foreheads would touch. "I'm <em>absolutely</em> fine, Smoker. <em>Please, </em>don't you dare to stop it," he said, panting.</p>
<p>Smoker smiled and started kissing him again.</p>
<p>Inserting the digit again, this time deeper, he moved his finger slowly, massaging that area. Ace moaned at the slightest touch, and Smoker never got tired of it.</p>
<p>When he presumed it was the right time to insert a second digit, he did so, ever so slowly and delicately. Ace let out a deep moan, his breath feeling like it was out of his control.</p>
<p>Smoker massaged his insides and it was <em>so fucking good</em>, but when Ace felt him hit his prostate once or twice, he couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p>"Smoker… I'm ready. Cut the teasing, I want you <em>inside</em>, now. <em>Please.</em>" He could barely speak with all the panting.</p>
<p>Smoker swallowed hard and smiled. "As you wish."</p>
<p>The marine removed his fingers and Ace lifted his hips a bit to align with the shaft. He felt the tip hit his entrance, and grabbed Smoker's hair tight. He nodded, assuring the other that he could go on.</p>
<p>The White Hunter had both of his hands on Ace's waist, and decided to lick his neck while penetrating him whole. The brunette tossed his head back as a jolt of pleasure invaded him entirely, Smoker's cock was definitely a whole new level.</p>
<p>But the marine couldn't help but let out a loud groan, Ace was so tight and hot it drove him crazy. He went all the way until he was completely inside Ace, moving his hips up and down in a slow but steady pace. The brunette responded <em>beautifully</em>, his moans getting deeper. Their foreheads were touching and they could both feel their hot breaths.</p>
<p>"More. I want <em>more</em>," Ace told him.</p>
<p>Smoker was more than happy to follow, and increased the rhythm of his trusts. Their skin smacked against each other, producing a loud that echoed through the room.</p>
<p>Both of them started to feel something build in their abdomen, a warm and familiar sensation that would soon need to be released. Ace's cock had precum dripping all over the head as his prostate was being hit, while Smoker's felt those walls get tighter and tighter with each trust, which was leading him over the edge.</p>
<p>They panted and moaned erratically, stealing a kiss or biting each other's lips every now and then.</p>
<p>"Smoker, I'm close. Oh, I'm <em>so close</em>."</p>
<p>As soon as he heard that, Smoker grabbed Ace's cock and gave it a tight stroke. And that was it. The pirate almost screamed his name, then squeezed his eyes shut and cummed all over his belly and chest.</p>
<p>Ace breathed heavily, resting his head on Smoker's shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p>
<p>But the marine followed him right after, and with one or two more trusts he released everything inside Ace as he groaned loudly.</p>
<p>He was exhausted. Still, he put a hand under Ace's chin and lifted his face up, closing the gap between them in a lazy kiss.</p>
<p>Ace smiled and sighed. "That was amazing."</p>
<p>Smoker smirked at him. "I can't believe I have to agree with a pirate."</p>
<p>Ace chuckled. "Would you like to take a shower with a pirate as well?"</p>
<p>"I'd like that," he answered, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoker turned on the shower and let the water run through his body. He closed his eyes as it fell on his hair and ran down his face.</p>
<p>Ace just admired the view, observing how the water dripped on that big and muscled body.</p>
<p>The White Hunter soon gave him space so he could wash himself too. As the water fell on Ace, Smoker lingered his eyes on those adorable freckles and toned body. But as soon as the pirate opened his eyes, he looked away, scrubbing some shampoo on his hair to pretend his attention was somewhere else.</p>
<p>Ace noticed it right away but didn't say anything. He just smiled and grabbed some shampoo, too. There was a comfortable silence between them, the sound of the water being the only thing echoing through the bathroom. They exchanged a few glances and smiles, just relaxing and enjoying that moment.</p>
<p>The brunette washed everything away and Smoker waited for his turn. To his surprise, when Ace was finished he offered a hand to the marine, inviting him to share some of the water closer to him.</p>
<p>The White Hunter rinsed everything. When he opened his eyes, Ace was watching him close.</p>
<p>"I can't tell if it's the water or if you're actually drooling," he told the pirate.</p>
<p>Ace chuckled. "It might be both."</p>
<p>Smoker couldn't help but smile at him. He was still trying to understand what happened earlier, what was happening now, but he figured he could think about it later.</p>
<p>He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel for each of them. They dried themselves in silence, and put on some clean underwear.</p>
<p>Thank god Ace had some clean clothes with him, since he had been traveling for some time now. He was a pirate but didn't like living in the dirt, no sir.</p>
<p>Smoker just sat on the bed, waiting for Ace to say something or make a move. He looked at the clothes scattered on the floor and didn't know what to do. He could still sense how good Ace made him feel, how he already missed the closeness.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna talk about it? It's alright if you don't want to," Ace spoke.</p>
<p>"Stay."</p>
<p>Ace's eyes widened as he was caught off guard.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"We can talk about it tomorrow morning. But until there, stay for the night. If you want to, I mean." Smoker said softly.</p>
<p>Ace smiled.</p>
<p>"I'd love to."</p>
<p>Smoker turned off the lights, but the moonlight shone through the glass door, bringing that sense of relaxation and tranquility. They laid facing each other until their eyes closed slowly and they dozed off to a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. See you soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last one!<br/>It took me about a month or so to write this, and it wasn't easy. But I had so much fun along the way, I really put my heart and soul into it. It was also my first time writing SmoAce, and a long one! So all I hope is you enjoy it, and thanks for reading my work, it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoker woke up to the pleasant early sunlight resting on his face. He felt something weigh on his chest and opened his eyes to quench his curiosity, only to be taken aback by a delightful sight.</p>
<p>Apparently Ace had tossed and turned during the night and ended up on Smoker's chest, one of his arms embracing his left side. His head was only inches from the man's chin, and he snored quietly. The marine could smell the shampoo on his hair, as well as feel his heart beating steadily.</p>
<p>That was it. They had actually had sex last night. Smoker had sex with Portgas D. Ace, the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.</p>
<p>He had sex with a <em>pirate. </em>An adorable one. One that has been on his mind since that encounter on Alabasta.</p>
<p>He sighed. He didn't want to disturb Ace, so he moved carefully as to pick up a cigar from his nightstand. He lit it up and smoked. He didn't know what to do next.</p>
<p>It was still pretty early in the morning. He looked at the clock: 6 a.m.</p>
<p>Then he looked at Ace.</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought I hated him but I obviously… don't.</em>
</p>
<p>Why was it so good to feel him this close? Smoker could smell him, feel his warmness, his breath, his heartbeat. Was he really a wanted pirate? Was <em>that</em> a wanted pirate at all?</p>
<p>The marine didn't feel like arresting him. It didn't make any sense in doing so. But he did want to caress his beautiful black hair. He hesitated a bit, but wasn't able to control himself. He buried his fingers in those silky locks, caressing it gently as not to wake up the brunette.</p>
<p>And he liked that. That moment was something he had never experienced before in his life. Waking up early and smoking? He did that almost every day. But waking up early and smoking a cigar while caressing the hair of someone after an unforgettable night of love making with them… that was something else.</p>
<p>Ace was something else.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love making?</em>
</p>
<p>Smoker exhaled heavily.</p>
<p>He felt Ace move. The brunette opened his eyes and lifted his head.</p>
<p>"Morning, gorgeous," he said with a sleepy face and lazy smile.</p>
<p>Smoker blushed a bit, but smiled back.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I woke you up. Didn't mean to."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, you don't have to be sorry at all. I'd do anything to wake up to your wonderful hand caressing my hair like that."</p>
<p>"You just woke up and are already teasing. Unbelievable." Smoker chuckled.</p>
<p>"Can't help it." Ace shrugged.</p>
<p>Smoker left the cigar on the ashtray and lifted up his body so he could sit. Ace followed his movements.</p>
<p>"But I'm serious, though," Ace stated.</p>
<p>Smoker stared at him looking for the right words to say. He held back for a second but decided to say it anyway.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful when you wake up," the marine said, his heart racing a bit.</p>
<p>His words echoed not only through the room, but specially in Ace's heart. The brunette blushed and was clearly mesmerized by the sudden compliment, which made Smoker get lost on those lovely features. Ace had to do his best not to show his embarrassment. He tried looking away, but teasing was a better option as it proved to be quite effective on Smoker.</p>
<p>"You know my dad's gonna kill you, right?" Ace joked.</p>
<p>"What?" Smoker asked, chuckling.</p>
<p>"Now don't you start making a fool of yourself, you know what you did, Captain Smoker.</p>
<p>"What exactly did I do? I'm sorry, please enlighten me."</p>
<p>"You seduced me with your pretty eyes and soft hands and incredible lips… you left me no choice but surrender."</p>
<p>"So I'm the only one to blame now?"</p>
<p>"You bet. It's all your fault."</p>
<p>They chuckled while exchanging the sweetest glances. Smoker tried to imagine the greatest Whitebeard going after him to ask what exactly his intentions were with his cherished son.</p>
<p>"But I could put in a good word for you," Ace spoke, winking at him.</p>
<p>"Would you, now?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely. I'd tell him how strong you are, how you follow your own beliefs and stick to what is right, to what is fair. I'd tell him how <em>amazingly hot</em> it is to have sex with you-"</p>
<p>Smoker blushed, immediately grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his face. "No one tells this kind of thing to their own parents, you fucking idiot!" He said, trying to hold back his laughter.</p>
<p>The pillow hit Ace's face, but he didn't seem to care, his smile going from ear to ear and his laughter vibrating in his throat. </p>
<p>"But he'd like you, though."</p>
<p>"Whitebeard?"</p>
<p>"Of course!"</p>
<p>"And why would he?"</p>
<p>"Because I do."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>That was new.</p>
<p>Ace looked away for a moment and they fell silent.</p>
<p>Smoker let that sentence echo in his mind and tried to conceal his surprise, although anyone could see how startled and delighted he was. They've kissed and they've had sex, and that alone meant Ace was attracted to him, yes, but hearing those words was a whole different thing. It provoked a weird sensation in his stomach, his chest felt tighter, and the words wouldn't come out.</p>
<p>But Ace interpreted his silence differently.</p>
<p>"Well, guess I've gotta go now."</p>
<p>"What? No, wait!" Smoker required. He gently grabbed Ace's wrist. "Don't. Don't go now, not yet."</p>
<p>He came closer to the pirate and reached his lips. It was a simple, slight kiss, but enough to make Ace feel at ease. Smoker held his chin, caressing his cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>"I like you, too. I've been thinking about you since we first met… back in Alabasta," he confessed.</p>
<p>Fire Fist felt his heart skip a beat. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he stated while looking in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I like remembering that day… you checked me out through our whole conversation," he said, grinning.</p>
<p>Smoker couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.</p>
<p>"As if I was the only one to do so."</p>
<p>"You sure weren't the only one. It was hard not to check you out, Captain. You're a sight to see."</p>
<p>"So are you."</p>
<p>Ace smiled tenderly at him, memorizing his voice, his smell, his everything. But suddenly, his smile faded.</p>
<p>"I can't stay longer, Smoker… I'm sorry. But I don't feel like not seeing you again. Where can I find you?"</p>
<p>The marine felt his heart slowly sink. He knew this was going to happen, he knew they couldn't stay like that, they had their own issues and responsibilities. They were on different sides on the sea. But something in him felt lighter when Ace showed such affection despite their inevitable goodbye. Something in him wanted to take a chance.</p>
<p>The White Hunter got up from the bed and went through some folders on the desk looking for important papers. The brunette looked at his back with confusion, but waited for whatever he was about to do.</p>
<p>Smoker soon returned with some papers.</p>
<p>"Here are the next places where I was assigned to be after this week at G-2. I always have some copies so I can hand it over to superiors or subordinates, so don't worry. But this is obviously confidential, so-"</p>
<p>"I'll keep it in a safe place, Smoker. Thank you." Ace smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Will I see you soon?"</p>
<p>"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he told him, the provocative smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Smoker chuckled and got closer to his ear. "I hope not," he whispered, before kissing right under his earlobe.</p>
<p>Ace closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a low moan. "Come on, this is not fair."</p>
<p>The White Hunter grinned and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>Ace was definitely going to miss this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they got dressed and Ace packed his things, Smoker had yet another thing for him.</p>
<p>"I know you're after Blackbeard, it's not like we are unaware of these things," the marine spoke while Ace put on his boots.</p>
<p>The pirate was surprised to hear such a thing. He told Smoker about going after his crewmate, but apparently the Marines knew more than he gave them credit for. It was impressive, yet kind of concerning.</p>
<p>"Do you know about the details, then?"</p>
<p>"I do. And I figure you want information about his whereabouts, right?"</p>
<p>Ace frowned. "Well, yes, but… what about it?"</p>
<p>Smoker handed over some papers. When the brunette looked at it properly, he smiled and then turned to the other man.</p>
<p>"Smoker, this is… this is awesome! This is exactly what I was looking for! Precious information!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad this is useful to you." He showed a smile, but not for long. "Are you gonna be alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He's my responsibility, I have to deal with him no matter what. But I'm gonna be fine." His expression was serious.</p>
<p>Smoker nodded at his response. The pirate got up and approached him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I can't thank you enough, I've been searching for information this whole time, got into some trouble, but… who would've thought you were the one to help me, huh?" His grin showed how he felt towards the other one.</p>
<p>"Who would've thought, indeed," he agreed. "Take care, Ace." His voice was soft, his chest tightening with the farewell.</p>
<p>The brunette really liked the way his name sounded when the White Hunter said it. He was just too cute. And hot.</p>
<p>The gap between them was closed one last time in a slow, tender kiss. Although they had to part ways soon, this was something they didn't want to rush. They wanted to feel the taste of each other once again.</p>
<p>"See you, handsome." Ace's voice was barely a whisper.</p>
<p>Smoker smiled and caressed his chin. "See you."</p>
<p>Just as sudden as his first appearance on the base, Fire Fist vanished into the wide blue sea. The White Hunter went to the balcony to see him sail, quite far away now.</p>
<p>Smoker felt the delicate sea breeze blowing, the sun higher on the horizon reminding him it should be around 8 a.m. by now. He lit two cigars and smoked like he would do any other day, except this time something light rested on his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the crowded cafeteria, Smoker and Tashigi sat across from each other during breakfast. The girl seemed concerned, though.</p>
<p>"You seem to be doing well this morning, sir!" she declared.</p>
<p>Smoker raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>"Because you sounded like you weren't feeling good last night, sir. I heard some groaning coming from your room, you didn't sound well, Captain."</p>
<p>Smoker almost spit his coffee on the whole table. He choked, drawing some attention and letting Tashigi even more preoccupied.</p>
<p>"Are you all right, sir? I'll call for help!"</p>
<p>"No, there's no need, Tashigi," he managed to say through his coughing. "I'm fine, I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Ah, all right, then…" The girl was more relieved.</p>
<p>"About last night, nothing happened, I just had some… stomach ache. Nothing to worry about," he said, not able to look her in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, it seemed to have lasted quite long, sir. Your pain. But I'm glad you're fine now, Captain!"</p>
<p>Smoker blushed slightly, he was glad Tashigi was so naive.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your concern. Last night was kind of… turbulent. But it turned out absolutely fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to let me know what you think! I'd love to read your thoughts about it.<br/>Thanks again for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>